sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Księżycowa potęga miłości! Koniec koszmaru
Księżycowa potęga miłości! Koniec koszmaru (jap. 愛のムーンパワー! 悪夢の終わる時 Ai no mūn pawā! Akumu no owaru toki) – 6 (172) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 4 maja 1996 roku. Opis odcinka W zamku Nehellenii Czarodziejka z Saturna walczy ze złowrogą królową, jednocześnie niespokojnie zerka w stronę Chibi Moon. Dziewczynka potrząsa Mamoru i próbuje go wybudzić ze snu, lecz bezskutecznie. Sailor Saturn zaczyna grozić Nehellenii swoją Glewią Ciszy, lecz kobiety to nie rusza. Za sprawą królowej, Mamoru odpycha Chibiusę, następnie Nehellenia chce go uwięzić w lustrze. Czarodziejka z Saturna nie ma innego wyjścia i decyduje się użyć mocy destrukcji przeciwko Nehellenii. Królowa doskonale wie, że będzie to kosztowało życie również samej Sailor Saturn i jest przerażona, gdy widzi jej zdecydowanie. Czarodziejka broni Chibiusę i Mamoru przed atakami Nehellenii za pomocą Silence Wall. Następnie decyduje się użyć swojej pełnej mocy i wykrzykuje Silence Glaive Surprise. Atak ten niemal całkowicie niszczy zamek królowej, wstrząsy odczuwa nawet Usagi przedzierająca się przez kolczaste krzewy. Nagle okazuje się, że od użycia pełnej mocy destrukcji Czarodziejki z Saturna powstrzymała ją Chibi Moon. Chibiusa zdążyła jeszcze wyszeptać Hotaru, że nie chciała, żeby umierała, po czym dziewczynka zaczyna rozpływać się w powietrzu. Przerażona Hotaru próbuje jej pomóc, lecz wykorzystuje to Nehellenia. Królowa wytrąca Glewię Ciszy z ręki wojowniczki i zamyka ją w lustrze. W zamku wreszcie pojawia się wykończona Usagi. Otrzeźwia ją widok znikającej Chibiusy. Przerażona Usagi błaga dziewczynkę, by nie odchodziła. Chibiusa wypowiada swe ostatnie słowa: "Usagi... Nie mogłam uratować... Mamoru... Wierzę w ciebie... Czuję ciepło...", a potem całkowicie znika. Usagi zaczyna szlochać. W międzyczasie Nehellenia ciska w zrozpaczoną dziewczynę potężny grom. Nie chce patrzeć na twarz Usagi, wcielenie księżniczki Białego Księżyca, czyli Serenity. Nehellenia opowiada Usagi swoją historię. Gdy była mała, wszyscy ją uwielbiali. Jednak w żadnym ze swoich poddanych nie mogła znaleźć przyjaciół. Coraz częściej zaczynała stawać przed lustrem i wmawiać sobie, że jedyną osobą, na której może polegać, jest ona sama. Stawała się coraz bardziej próżna i chłodna wobec swoich poddanych. Usagi prosi Nehellenię, by puściła wszystkich wolno, a całą nienawiść zwróciła przeciw niej. Jej łzy zdejmują z Mamoru zaklęcie, Czarodziejki uwolnione są z luster, a Chibiusa powraca do życia. Wszystkie wojowniczki łączą siły. Dzięki temu dziewczyna dostaje już permanentnie przemienia się w Wieczną Czarodziejkę z Księżyca i zyskuje nową broń oraz broszkę. Nehellenia atakuje Chibi Moon, ale odczarowany Mamoru przemienia się w Endymiona i zasłania dziewczynkę swoją peleryną. Moce wszystkich Senshi Układu Słonecznego oraz Endymiona zostają połączone, dzięki czemu Nehellenia otrzymuje drugą szansę. Teraz jako mała dziewczynka Nehellenia chce naprawić swe błędy i zdobyć przyjaciół. Wojowniczki i Mamoru powracają na Ziemię, nie wiedząc, że zbliża się nowy potężny wróg, który uwolnił Królową Nehellenię. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Yūko Minaguchi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Książę Endymion – Tōru Furuya * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * Mała Nehellenia – Wakana Yamazaki * Tajemniczy głos – Mitsuko Horie Galeria 172.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka 172.mkv snapshot 02.06 -2010.03.10 10.49.49-.jpg 172.mkv snapshot 04.44 -2010.03.10 10.50.16-.jpg 172.mkv snapshot 07.32 -2010.03.10 10.50.42-.jpg 172.mkv snapshot 09.32 -2010.03.10 10.50.58-.jpg 172.mkv snapshot 10.13 -2010.03.10 10.51.14-.jpg 172.mkv snapshot 14.37 -2010.03.10 10.51.40-.jpg 172.mkv snapshot 18.26 -2010.03.10 10.52.10-.jpg 172.mkv snapshot 19.55 -2010.03.10 10.52.37-.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Koniec koszmarów. en:The Power of Moon Love! The Nightmare Ends Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii